Ghost Zone's Greatest Pet
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: While studying for the C.A.T retest, Danny decides to keep Skulker as a pet to avoid him attacking while he studies. It results in some unexpected situations for the both of them. NSFW
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

* * *

Danny cradled a small green blob between his palms and intertwined fingers, huffing out a breath as he maneuvered through his house. It was dark, the only semblance of light to help him find his way being the moonlight that gently filtered in through the open windows. Muffled sounds of pure annoyance made their way through his hands, to which Danny shushed. When he finally made it to his room, shutting the door behind him with his foot, he opened his hands cautiously.

"You," the suitless Skulker wheezed. "Put me down this instance, whelp!"

"You gotta be quiet, Skulker, unless you want my parents to hear and try to dissect you or something." Danny smiled, flashing his teeth. "You aren't exactly _intimidating_ without your whole robo get up."

Skulker was momentarily taken back, before he once more attempted to struggle from Danny's grasp. "What is the meaning of this?"

He was quite clearly peeved, and for good reason. Not only had Danny completely eradicated his suit, but Skulker couldn't exactly get a new one unless he were transported back to the ghost zone.

Danny took a seat at his desk, still clutching Skulker with firm gentility. "The longer I keep you from getting back your suit, the more time I have without you going trigger happy on me. The C.A.T retest is coming up and I really have to study, so I can't have you interrupting me every other day."

Skulker paled. "What are you implying, ghost child? That you won't return me until after you take this test?" Danny grinned, and that was all the answer Skulker needed. "No! You must return me _immediately_, you foolish-"

Danny pressed his thumb over the whole of Skulker's mouth, holding so that the tiny ghost couldn't even bite him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He beamed with what could've been perceived as malicious intent, something sadistic flickering in his eyes. "I've had pets before."

"Pets!" Skulker nearly shrieked in exasperation when Danny lifted his finger. "I am no pet - for I am Skulker, the ghost zones greatest-"

"Yeah yeah, we're past that now, I get it." Danny chuckled as he rubbed the top of Skulker's head with his index finger, receiving a growl. "You can't exactly go back unless I let you, though, so you're just going to have to deal with it."

Skulker crossed his arms. "What makes you think that I won't simply return on my own?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," Danny chirped as he got up, still firmly holding onto Skulker, before he bent down and retrieved a container from beneath his desk.

It was made entirely of glass, with a reinforced metallic foundation. Danny opened the top and dumped Skulker inside, quickly closing and locking it.

"It's not the best for pets." Danny admit as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's actually one of the cages my parents use to experiment on small ghosts like you."

"Let me out of this infernal cage this instant, ghost child!" Skulker's attempt at bellowing threateningly came out as angry squeaking, and Danny couldn't help but laugh.

He pat the top of the cage. "Not so fun to be on the other side, huh, Skulker?" With a soft chuckle he pushed the container to the side slightly to make room for some papers. "I really need to crack down on this studying thing. You can keep me company, but keep it down, because I have to focus."

"Keep it down?!" Skulker exclaimed. "I will not! You remove me from this right now, or I will exact a slow and painful death on you! I will skin you alive, and I-"

Danny rose a brow before he picked up the cage and shook it, eliciting a sharp gasp from Skulker, who banged around the walls violently. He was dazed, rubbing the side of his head with a painful grimace, when Danny finally stopped.

"Like I said, stay quiet. Don't forget - you're in the home of ghost hunters, and it's not your own." Danny nodded at him, before focusing his attention on the test.

Skulker grumbled to himself, sitting in a corner as he attempted to recover from his aching. The entire box was made of ghost-proof material, and he was incapable of phasing through. For awhile - Skulker had no idea of _how_ long, which bothered him to no end - he sat in the corner, eyes averted from his captor. Danny was immersed in his studying, teeth clenched as he progressed throughout the science section. A great deal of what he was looking at confused him, but he persevered.

Eventually, Danny yawned and stretched, cracking his spine a bit, before he shut the book with relieved finality. "I think that's enough for tonight." He said, more to himself than his guest, who he glanced at for the first time in the last hour.

Skulker was still glaring off into the corner of the room with extreme indignance. Danny smiled, as though this pleased him in some manner. "I'm going to hit the sheets, Skulker. You should get some rest too."

Skulker's eyebrows furrowed as he continued to refuse to acknowledge Danny, who only laughed at his stubbornness before he hopped into bed. He stared at the ceiling, hands behind his head, with a triumphant grin plastered onto his face. He felt both tired and excited simultaneously; not only was he advancing in his studies, but he also now had Skulker as a pet.

Regardless of his excuses, this was actually something Danny had wanted to do for awhile… From the moment he'd first seen Skulker without his suit. He couldn't help it. The ghost was miniature and therefore cute - both Tucker and Sam had agreed prior to his decision on how, when he wasn't able to skin you, Skulker was an adorable thing. Danny glanced over to the cage where Skulker was, noting that the pocket-sized ghost had shifted so that he was laying. Danny couldn't help the smile that erupted over his face. Most of all, he couldn't wait to show Tucker and Sam.

With his two best friends in mind, he drifted off to sleep, unaware of how truly vulnerable Skulker felt.

* * *

**A little bit of background now that you've read the first chapter; Phantom Planet has never happened within the realm of this story, but Danny is slightly aged up for more M rated purposes. This story does become adult later on, and it's very kink oriented. Don't worry, not all of it will be during the time that Skulker is without his suit. But I'll squeeze in some kinks often unexplored by FF, like mutual masturbation and microphilia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

* * *

Skulker awoke with the sound of sharp clattering. He blinked and glanced about, attempting not to appear startled, before relaxing as he saw Danny rummaging through his closet. His rear end wiggled in the air as he reached for something, causing Skulker to raise a brow.

"Ouch... Oh, here it is." Danny's muffled voice hummed, before he stepped back, holding a miniature neon blue chain. He smiled when he saw Skulker was awake. "Morning."

Skulker only glared in response.

"I can't exactly leave you here while I'm at school," Danny explained as he walked over to the small ghost. "My parents would freak if they found you... So you're coming to school with me."

Skulker frowned in disapproval. "How do you plan to keep me with you _and_ hidden at the same time, ghost child?"

Danny smirked as he lifted the small chain, and only then did Skulker see that it was connected to a metal band. He blanched as he realized that it was a mini collar - no doubt ghost proof, judging by the color. He vaguely wondered what it's original use could have been.

"I detest this..." He groaned out as Danny extracted him from the cage and fastened the collar.

"I know, I know. But I really have to show you to Sam and Tucker!" Danny clicked the opposing end of the chain around his belt loop so that Skulker could ride in his pocket.

"I am not a prize that you can put on display, whelp..." Skulker growled.

"Well, the C.A.T is in six days now, and after that you can blow me to bits or whatever. But for now..." He closed the door, signaling for Skulker to keep quiet as the two of them descended the stairs.

"Danny?" His mother called from the kitchen. "What are you still doing here?"

"Uhh - sorry mom. I'm just leaving now." He regarded her with a quick nod as he put on his shoes.

"Just don't be late, sweetie!" She replied just before he slipped out the door.

Skulker hooked his fingers around the rim of Danny's pocket, peering out as they approached the school, which was only a few blocks from Danny's house. He wasn't used to being out of his suit for so long, much less riding in his enemy's pocket. Six days - he had to put up with this for six days. Although, he hated to admit it, but it wasn't terrible so far. Perhaps he could learn more about his prey through this experience. Peeking up at Danny, he noted the soft smile highlighting the boy's face.

This wasn't so bad at all, he decided.

"Hey dude!" A very distinct voice called from just around the corner, and Danny's entire body shifted to meet none other than one of his two primary associates, Tucker Foley.

"Hey Tucker," Danny smiled at him with a quaint wave.

Catching up, Skulker noted that Sam Manson was not far behind. She jogged up to them with a curious expression on her face. "You look awfully chipper today. What's up with you?" She inquired casually.

Tucker and Sam looked at Danny with expectation swimming in their eyes as he glanced around, before his fingers pinched the chain and pulled Skulker into his palm. "Check it out, I got a pet!"

His two friends gasped simultaneously. "No way!" Tucker exclaimed. "How did you get him like this?"

Skulker glared at them warily, shifting backwards and clinging to one of Danny's fingers when Tucker attempted to prod at him. "_Tucker_," Danny chastised, pushing his hand away, and Skulker couldn't help but feel a tinge of gratefulness. "I managed to snag him after I destroyed his last suit."

"Wow!" Sam grinned, bending down to examine him. "He's kind of cute like this."

Skulker stared at her incredulously. "I am not cute-" he spat, standing, yet still clutching Danny's ring finger. "I am Skulker, the ghost zones greatest hunter, and I-"

He was interrupted by all three of them chortling. "Aww, look at him! He's trying so hard to be threatening." Tucker practically cooed, attempting to poke him once more, to which Danny pushed his hand away again.

"He doesn't like being touched a lot." Danny commented, yet despite this, he was rubbing Skulker's head with his index finger.

Skulker shooed him away with his hands, but it did nothing. They all chuckled once more.

"Okay, we should really be getting to school." Sam pointed out, and they all hurried on their way, Danny pocketing Skulker once more.

It was dark and a little too warm for Skulker's liking in the confines of Danny's jeans, so he once more poked his head out, noting that he couldn't become intangible whilst the collar was on him. He sighed quietly as he remained in Danny's keeping while the boy trekked through school hours. It was incomprehensibly boring. He didn't remember attending school that much when he was alive - but then again, that pertained to how his parental figures didn't want him to go to public schooling due to his condition.

When lunch came around, Danny inconspicuously allowed Skulker to sit on his lap. "Are you hungry?" The ghost hybrid questioned him, earning curious looks from his friends, who too were wondering if Skulker would eat.

Skulker didn't respond, but Danny took this as a yes, and discreetly snuck him a bit of meat. At first, Skulker didn't so much as look at it, though eventually he began to consume it with vigor. It had been a long time since he'd eaten human food, and although he truthfully survived more on eating other ghosts, he certainly felt the sting of hunger that this would sate for now. The food itself wasn't so bad, either, yet Skulker couldn't help but feel ashamed when Danny smiled at him so warmly.

Skulker stood when he was finished, walking over Danny's thigh to peek around the the other side of his torso. Danny laughed as though he were being tickled, folding in on himself slightly. Sam and Tucker couldn't help but giggle themselves as they watched, before suddenly Danny's knees thumped on the bottom of the table loudly and he gasped.

"Skulker, no, bad Skulker-" He whispered, glancing around.

Skulker frowned up at him in distaste, wondering what he'd done - and really, how _dare_ Danny act as though he were an animal - before he realized that he was standing on Danny's crotch. He felt a mixture of embarrassment and amusement overwhelm him, and slowly, he removed himself. Tucker was laughing hysterically, and Sam was gawking. Danny smiled at them sheepishly.

"All right, back in the pocket you go." He coughed, voice cracking as he pushed Skulker into his jean confines once more.

Why he'd gotten so aroused by that, he chalked up to being a hormonal sixteen year old as an excuse to his friends... Which wasn't entirely true.

There were no more incidents throughout the rest of the school day - he came home afterwards with a quick farewell to his friends and got right to studying once more. Skulker took note of how determined he was to do well, and almost found it admirable. He found himself sighing, however, growing weary of his confinement very quickly.

When the lights were finally shut off, Danny and he were silent, both still awake as they stared into nothingness, until finally Danny spoke up.

"It's not so bad, right?" His voice sliced through the quiet, laden with sleep.

Skulker didn't respond, but he shifted to look at Danny, whose eyes were trained on the ceiling. Danny licked his lips, before he turned to face Skulker, eyes squinting wryly to accompany the playful grin on his face.

"You should be my pet more often."

Skulker snarled at him. "Once I am back in my suit, I will have your pelt, ghost child."

Danny laughed as though Skulker had been joking, before he turned to face the wall and snuggled into the sheets. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say..."

* * *

**I plan to update this every week. I have almost every chapter written by now. There should be a total of seven-eight if I play my cards right. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

* * *

When Skulker came to the following morning, he found Danny opening the lid of his cage to snap the collar back on him. Skulker allowed it to happen with fewer resistance than before, knowing that if he were complacent then he'd get out of this with fewer problems. He'd done his fair share of kidnapping (for job purposes, generally), so naturally he hated being on the other side, but he knew that he'd get through easier if he complied.

This time when Danny took him to school, he met up with Sam and Tucker a bit earlier. Tucker was still a bit touchy, to which Skulker found himself getting closer to Danny more and more to avoid the hands of his friend. Sam took notice to this.

"Okay, I know that he's tried to kill you countless times, but it's really cute how he keeps clinging to you." She wiggled her finger at him to exemplify her point, which worked as he clutched Danny's fingers and hid behind one.

He looked up at her with disdain. "I am not _clinging_ to the ghost child. I am staying away from you infernal humans."

"Label it however you want," Tucker simpered. "But it still looks like you're trying to hug his hand."

"All right guys…" Danny too was chuckling, but he pat Skulker's head and gently pocketed him. "Don't tease him too much."

"Looks like someone's getting protective." Sam commented with a grin, to which her and Tucker both laughed, and Danny rolled his eyes.

Skulker mulled over this throughout Danny's classes. Danny was treating him spectacularly well for someone who would murder him and think little of it. Not as well as Skulker would have preferred, but still, more like a guest than a captive. Skulker peeked up at Danny from his pocket while Danny worked on a sheet of paper above him. Perhaps guest wasn't the correct terminology. Pet was more like it.

Skulker pondered that concept further. He'd had pets of his own in the past - Wulf used to be one of them, before he'd been confiscated by Walker, that blasted ghost. He still took care of certain creatures, but he hardly considered them pets. A pet was something that, while still your property, was something that you cherished in one way or another. Skulker grimaced at this mild realization. Did being Danny's pet involve Danny cherishing him? Somehow, the thought seemed less rewarding and more humiliating.

When school was let out, Danny decided to hang out with his friends for ice cream, despite claiming that he needed to continue studying.

"You really have to relax, Danny." Sam pointed out as she handed him a cone and they headed to a bench. She began to lick at hers, which was somehow appropriate for her dietary habits despite her hatred for dairy products.

"I know, I know." He sighed. "But I just want to get the best future I can and avoid being… Well, you know."

Skulker _didn't_ know, but he said nothing, merely sitting on Danny's lap and watching them eat their ice cream.

"Dude, you already made sure it'd never happen to you. Besides," he licked his ice cream. "You already did way more studying than Sam and I did, and the test wasn't that hard for us."

"I guess…" Danny trailed off, before observing how Skulker was watching them. "Do you want some?" He inquired, holding down his cone for Skulker to eat from.

He felt suddenly very self conscious. All three of them were watching him, and Danny was sharing his ice cream with him. He thought back to how he was Danny's pet and therefore would be 'cherished' in some way, before his stomach growled and slowly, he took a bite of the cold treat. It felt good, but he didn't need much to fill his small body. It wouldn't really do much but disappear in him, but it would do it's job until he could get back to his regular diet of ghost creatures. Danny smiled at him almost appreciatively.

"Aww," Sam cooed.

Tucker grinned and tried to pet him, to which Skulker jumped across Danny's thigh to avoid, glaring at the young man.

"Whoa there, Skulker." Danny commented, pushing the ghost away from his crotch, which he was dangerously close to. He held him in his hand for a moment.

"Man, he sure seems to like you the best." Tucker dejectedly put his hand away.

"No!" Skulker steamed. "I don't like _any_ of you."

"All right, but you definitely dislike him the _least_." Tucker decided.

"Well, it's not like he can do much harm, so I guess he's just going with it." Danny trailed his finger down Skulker's back, causing him to arch, eyes widening before he moved away.

That felt good in a way it shouldn't have, and he was pretty sure Danny noticed. Still, the young boy did nothing but arch an eyebrow, before finishing off his ice cream.

Later that day, when the group had dispersed and it was Danny and Skulker alone once more, Danny allowed Skulker to remain out of his cage - still with the collar on, but at least he wasn't being enclosed to a small space. He walked around the desk, noting all the small objects, before he glanced over Danny's study practice and saw how much the boy was struggling. He frowned and took a closer look.

"No," he said suddenly. "Energy levels do not have to do with the mass of an object. They represent distances from the nucleus of an atom where the electrons are found."

"Oh." Danny responded, eyebrows furrowing. "Then what the heck are valence electrons?"

"Electrons in the outermost energy level," Skulker pointed to a diagram.

Danny erased something he'd written and replaced it with what Skulker had informed him of. "Thanks," he mumbled gratefully. "How did you know all that?"

Skulker flashed him a bizarre expression. "I went to school once too, whelp."

Danny stared at him, his curiosity roused. "And you remember all this?"

The small ghost shrugged, glancing over Danny's notes. "It was not an average school, like the one you attend. It was very prestigious."

Danny set down his pencil. "A rich kid school, huh?"

He frowned. "I don't know if I'd say that. But I certainly had…" Skulker's eyes trailed to the side and he swallowed thickly, as though the next word pained him to say. "...Help. Financially, that is."

"Really?" The student inquired further. "Care to explain?"

"No." Came Skulker's austere response. "I do not." With that said, he jumped onto the floor, intent on taking a closer look at Danny's room.

Danny was slightly disheartened, but he continued his work until it was time for him to sleep. When he put Skulker back into his cage and laid there in bed, he wondered what the tiny ghost hunter had been like when he was alive.

* * *

**Don't worry, the good stuff is coming up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning for M rated stuff ahead.**

**Day 4**

* * *

The following day was a Saturday, so Skulker was in no rush to wake up as early as he had been for the previous days. Still, he awoke relatively early, being that it was a part of his regular routine, and that there was a noise interrupting his sleep. He opened his eyes deliberately, inhaling as he peered about, seeking the source of the sound.

There was a soft rustling that could be heard, accompanied by a soft smacking, piquing his curiosity. It sounded painfully familiar, but then, also rather fleshy, and Skulker hadn't known what it had been like to have flesh in a long time. There was a very thick scent in the room that was also distinctly organic, but once again, he couldn't quite put a word to it. Regardless, there was no doubt that it wasn't coming from anywhere in his direct line of vision.

He frowned and glanced over to the bed, hardly moving, only to see Danny's tousled hair sticking from the covers. Skulker's eyes followed the movement of the sheets and widened when he realized that, beneath the covers, Danny's hand was moving rapidly.

The boy was masturbating.

Almost immediately overwhelmed with surprise, a wave of arousal washed over Skulker for a reason he wasn't sure he wanted to pinpoint. Oh God - Danny's face peeked from the covers as he threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut, tongue dancing over his upper lip. Skulker felt his glow increase at the sight of Danny Phantom, his prey, in such a vulnerable and sultry state. A weak moan ascended from his lips, and the jerking movements from beneath the blanket increased in roughness.

Skulker gasped quietly, feeling his decidedly unneeded genitia unsheathe from his being, proportionate with his body. He stared down at it in utter uncertainty, almost panicking because _he'd gotten hard from the ghost child_. Who, of course, was still yanking away at his flesh from beneath the sheets, which Skulker began to wish would dissipate so that he could catch a glimpse of the young man's length.

His hands had subconsciously drawn themselves to his own growing need, tiny fingertips flickering over the head in hazy confusion.

"Mmmm…" Danny's voice drew out as he sort of thrashed, panting.

That did it for Skulker; he began to feverishly tug at himself, eyes trained on the spectacle Danny was putting on for him. He was thrusting into his hand beneath the sheets almost wildly, and Skulker could tell he was close, but then, Skulker was getting shockingly near to his own orgasm as well. It'd been awhile since he'd been so fast - but then again, it had been awhile since he'd really been intimate with someone else, even if indirect as this moment was.

Danny breathed out a shuddering groan, before he tilted his head, and suddenly opened his eyes. The two of them both gasped out loud as they made eye contact.

"_Skulk-_" Danny choked out, before he orgasmed hard against his blanket, a wet spot forming on his sheet.

If anything could trigger a climax for Skulker, that was it. He too came, pale ectoplasm shooting onto the glass before him, as Skulker crumpled down to his knees, panting.

There was silence in the room, aside from their labored breathing. When their heavy respiring dyed down, it became painfully quiet.

"I can't believe that just happened." Danny murmured, and Skulker finally dared to look at him, seeing that he was staring at the ceiling.

"Would you like to pretend it didn't?" Skulker offered, attempting to avoid looking at his cum smeared onto the wall before him.

"Yes- no…" Danny groaned in exasperation. "That was just - unexpected. Why were you…?"

The ghost hunter nearly took offense. "The better question is, why were _you?_"

Danny's brow furrowed, but he only glared at the ceiling. "I'm a horny teenager." He then turned to Skulker, eyebrows raised, yet eyes themselves half lidded. "You were a horny teenager once too, I'm guessing."

Skulker rolled his eyes. "I had more pressing matters to worry about when I was your age, whelp." Upon receiving an intrigued expression from Danny, he sighed. They _had_ just masturbated together, he didn't see much harm in exposing a bit of coital desire. "...But yes, I was horny a lot of the time."

Danny grinned in such a way that made Skulker feel as though they'd just shared a funny joke, and within moments, the two of them had burst into hysterical laughter. Danny hiccuped from laughing so hard, before their voices slowly quieted themselves.

"So… I turned you on enough to jack yourself?" Danny sat up, his hair sticking up in various places as a goofy smile spread across his face.

Skulker sent him a sardonic expression. Phantom wasn't as dumb as he sometimes insinuated. "If you want to look at it that way, ghost brat."

Danny chuckled. "That's all right. I was kind of getting off to you, too." He scratched his neck humbly.

Skulker gaped at him momentarily. "You what?"

Danny shrugged and picked at the sheets, an area of which was sopping wet by this time. "What can I say? I kind of have a micro kink."

He hadn't been expecting that, not by any stretch of logic. "Oh." Was all he could muster, feeling himself grow strangely fascinated and almost bordering on flattered at what Danny was sharing with him. "For how long?"

Danny furiously toyed with a loose thread. "I don't know - awhile, I guess. I mean, it's not the only one I have." He glanced around the room, shoulders heaving in an awkward attempt at forced laughter.

Skulker's throat was dry and his thumbs grazed over his knees as he gawked at Danny. The weakness the boy was showing him - it was delicious. "What… Others might you have?"

There was momentary silence, before Danny stood up, grinning at him. "Lets go get something to eat."

The day continued on as the ones before it had - most of it with Danny cooped up in his room studying and Skulker wandering around the confinement of his bedroom, examining the objects nearby. It wasn't until after dinner that they interacted again.

"Hey Skulker," Danny fussed with his pencil, voice heavy with tiredness. "Can you help me on some of these?"

Skulker peered up at him, before Danny picked him up off of the floor and gently set him onto the desk. "Why are you not asking your sister, fool?"

He rose a brow. "You're right here. And the way she explains things is… Confusing."

Skulker glanced over his work. The majority of it was correct, if not only skimming over actual concepts. He pointed out a few flaws here and there, giving Danny room to figure out the problems on his own but still aiding him appropriately. When about an hour had passed of them working together, Danny finally closed up his study booklet.

"Thanks," he grinned with genuine gratefulness.

"Don't mention it." Came Skulker's wary response.

This time, when they went to bed, Danny allowed Skulker to sleep on his pillow instead of inside of the cage.

* * *

**Note for those of you who don't know or can't tell; microphilia is the fetish for unrealistically miniature beings/people. Do NOT define it as a fetish for little people! That causes people to think it's a fetish for those that harbor dwarfism, which it is not. There you go, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning for sexual activity.**

**Day 5**

* * *

Skulker's became conscious before he opened his eyes, feeling far too comfortable to move. His entire ghost form was overwhelmed with warmth and a sense of security he didn't even feel in his suit. He shifted to get closer to that heat, eyes still strictly closed, and released a soft sigh. It wasn't until whatever he was on started moving that he allowed the urge for sight to take control, and found himself nestled into the crook of Danny Phantom's neck.

Skulker frowned and pulled away, rubbing the side of his head as he blinked down tiredly at the sleeping boy. He felt a cold sensation run through him as he separated himself, and but pride bit at him not to cuddle up to the Phantom child.

His movement alerted Danny, who slowly opened his eyes, looking very sleepy and a little confused. "Oh," he rasped gently. "G'morning." He shifted to stretch, before he yawned into his hand, and then sat up, eyes a bit more bright.

Skulker rose a brow at him. "Good morning, ghost child."

Danny responded with mirth, scooping up the tiny ghost and laid back down, rolling onto his side and keeping Skulker at eye level with him. "Sunday's my break day. Do you want to do something?"

The ghost hunter eyed him derisively. "I want to be back in my suit."

Danny rolled his eyes. "We still have two more days until the test." He then pulled Skulker a bit closer, huddling further into the blankets.

"I must know, why is it so important that you pass this test?" Skulker inquired, favoring sitting over standing on Danny's palm.

Danny sighed, running his free hand over his face. "A little while back, I got a glimpse into my future, and it didn't look so good. But it only became that way because I…" He swallowed thickly. "I cheated on the C.A.T."

Skulker didn't grasp why this was such a huge deal - humans and ghosts alike cheated all the time. But apparently it truly mattered, because Danny was very distraught over this. He looked over to the small ghost, plaintive concern dancing in his eyes.

"That's why - I just want to make sure this time that I do well. It's really important." Danny's adams apple rose as he swallowed and averted his eyes in vulnerable dismay.

Skulker felt a tinge of something close to affection. An awkward urge to do something to cheer up the very obviously upset boy nagged at Skulker, and he winced, not knowing what to do in such a situation. Cautiously, he erected his hand, rubbing it over Danny's second knuckle, leaning on the finger for support. Danny blinked at him in utter surprise, before a smile that calmed Skulker washed over his face. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward, doing something that neither of them expected.

He gingerly rubbed his lips over the top of Skulker's head, inducing a strident gasp from the small ghost.

It lasted a mere second, if not less, but when Danny pulled away, his face was red and his eyes were wide, as though he hadn't been aware of what he'd been doing. He opened his mouth, and then closed it, and then opened it again.

"I-" was all that came out.

Skulker was gawking at him, before he realized that his form was glowing with more potency than before. He then closed his eyes and released something that bordered upon a moan, before sending Danny a saccharine gaze. Danny bit his lip, his face reddening further as he let out a shuddering breath.

"Skulker…" He mumbled sweetly, a look of desire transitioning onto his face.

Skulker only looked up at him, feeling himself begin to unsheathe at the expression Danny was making. He growled in desire, pressing his hips to Danny's finger to let the boy feel his hardness. Danny's cheeks grew livid in color and his eyes fell half mast as he licked his lips. He plucked Skulker up with his index finger and thumb, swiveling him so that Skulker's behind was facing Danny's face. The small ghost gasped, his erection twitching.

"You know, Skulker," Danny muttered, his breath hot against the ghost hunter's rump. "I really want to taste you."

Skulker barely had the chance to gasp before he felt Danny's tongue run over his backside. The warm muscle flexed into every crevice, enveloping the whole of his hardness to the small of his back. Skulker moaned out embarrassingly loud before Danny began to slowly move his tongue; it's wetness slipped over him, the heat unbearably delicious as his behind was engulfed from every angle. Danny then sucked and Skulker cried out as his form was devastated by pleasure.

"Phantom-" he nearly sobbed out.

The front of Danny's tongue was practically violating his ass, the tip rubbing his erection fervently. Skulker was grunting in succession, his entire body trembling and pushing back into Danny's touch. He felt his body grow slick with Danny's saliva, and he keened out as the tongue pushed slightly past his ass, his dick leacking with ectoplasm, which Danny lapped up.

This was perhaps one of the most erotic things Skulker had ever experienced throughout the whole of his existence. Sure, there were those late nights with Ember that he used to look forward to and there had been some frisking here and there within his actual lifetime - but never before had he lost himself so deeply in sex. As Danny continued to flicker his tongue over Skulker's most sensitive parts, he knew he was getting close to climax, especially as Danny began to rub the tip of his tongue over Skulker's anus.

And then Danny hummed, a throaty noise vibrating his tongue over Skulker's cock and ass, pushing it thickly against him.

Skulker orgasmed with somewhat of a yelp, his ectoplasm spraying onto the tip of Danny's tongue, who kept it firmly in place until Skulker was finished. He then set Skulker down on the pillow and swallowed the tiny drop of liquid, making a 'hm' sound as he contemplated the taste.

"Not bad," he concluded with a sultry grin.

Skulker was panting heavily - not because he needed the air or was winded, but because it helped calm him after such an intense climax. He smiled back at Danny almost giddily. He lacked words, until he looked further down the bed, and realized that there was a wet stain - no doubt from Danny having masturbated during that whole fiasco.

"What compelled you to do that, ghost child?" Skulker was still grinning, his glow now more dim but definitively elated.

Danny took notice of this and stroked his head gently. "I couldn't stop thinking of it."

Skulker leaned into the touch, slightly at loss for words. Danny continued for him.

"When you're back in your suit, we can have even more fun." He then winked.

Skulker gaped at him momentarily, before Danny stood from his bed, taking his little ghost friend with him. After a succinct breakfast, Danny took Skulker outside, walking down the street. He seemed to have a plan, based on how he didn't meander and strode at a brisk pace in a particular direction. Skulker eyed him curiously from the confines of Danny's pocket. What did the boy have in mind?

Danny eventually slipped behind a tree and transformed into Phantom, before he flew the two of them over a large gate. Skulker couldn't tell what they were above, but when they landed, he found himself in front of a very large cage. Danny set Skulker on his shoulder so that the small ghost could get a better view. He frowned when their location became clear.

"The purple-back gorilla exhibit? Why here?" He inquired, flashing Danny a curious glance.

Danny shrugged, causing Skulker to slide a bit closer to his neck. "Dunno, but every time I go here, I think about you."

Skulker's lips formed a thin line. Was this the ghost child's attempt at flattery? If so, he was a poor flirt. Not that it didn't affect him anyway, as his face grew dark with a concentration of ectoplasm.

"Pleasant thoughts, I'm sure." Skulker mumbled facetiously.

Danny chuckled. "Well, you could think of it that way."

The two of them watched the gorilla fumble around in her cage pointlessly, scratching her rear frequently. They chatted about meaningless things, like how annoying the Box Ghost was, or what places would be cool to travel to, or how hilarious it was when someone interrupted Technus, or their favorite foods (Skulker's, of course, mostly consisted of animals). As the hours wore on, Skulker found himself discovering how fond of the ghost child he truly was - likewise for how Danny felt for him. It was clear by every gaze Danny sent him, his eyes so full of appreciation and his smile wide.

Skulker had never had anyone look at him like that before.

When Danny took a glance at a clock overhanging, he blinked in surprise. "Wow, time flies when you're on a date with the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Let's grab some food."

Said hunter jerked slightly at the word 'date'. That's what the ghost boy had thought of this as? "Yes… Let's." He replied warily, clutching onto Danny's shoulder tightly as the boy transformed into his Phantom form.

Danny ordered a burger for himself and some small fries for Skulker at the Nasty Burger before he flew off to a spot at the top of the hill nearby, seating the two of them against an oak tree while the sun slowly began to diminish behind the city. The way he kept looking at Skulker made the three inch tall ghost nervous. Never before had he the opportunity to react to such intense emotion, not in that regard. Certainly, he'd had past relationships, but they were all so casual. This… This was something separate entirely.

There was relative silence, save for the chirping of cicadas in the distance and the wind breezing through the grass. When the sun finally dipped entirely below the city, a murky twilight blanketed them, and fireflies began to slowly appear. The scene overall was not something Skulker had seen since his human days, back when he was hunting - not when he was on a date. He munched away at a fry, glancing up at Danny from his spot at the base of the trunk. Danny was watching him with an expression of relishing tenderness. He'd long since finished his food.

Skulker finally broke the quiet. "Have you felt this way for long, whelp?"

Danny's smile increased in brightness. "I don't really know."

Skulker's brow furrowed as he felt his comfort waning. He didn't know what to do - he really didn't. He couldn't say he exactly reciprocated Danny's feelings, but simultaneously, he couldn't say that he didn't. It was perplexing him to no end. The only definite conclusion he could register was that he liked the way Danny touched him. The constant stroking and touching, and the sexual activity they'd partook in earlier… It was better that the way his past lovers had stood at a distance from him, as though they were perpetually afraid or disgusted. Afraid of his abilities, disgusted by his disabilities.

Danny didn't treat him with contempt or pity. And it was such a stray from the usual that Skulker didn't know how to handle it.

"I'm tired," he croaked out as agonizing confusion overwhelmed him.

"Okay!" Danny exclaimed quickly, scooping up Skulker with impeccable speed, before he began to speed back home.

Danny went about his night preparation activities as Skulker sat on his desk and contemplated his feelings. Most of what plagued his mind was _why?_ Why did Danny feel such a way for him? He'd done not much else than hurt the other boy in the past. Danny reappeared from the bathroom wearing shorts and a T-shirt, his hair slightly mussed up. He grinned when he saw Skulker, and the mini ghost hunter caught that look of amore once again.

"Good boy," he practically cooed when Skulker curled up on his pillow beside him.

Skulker merely grunted in response, now feeling perturbed by Danny's advances. He found himself lying there, awake, and staring at Danny's calm face while the boy drifted off to sleep. He waited for Danny's breaths to still entirely before he got up from his bed and hopped onto the floor, making his way to the door. He cast one last look at Danny, before he departed the room and headed into the darkness.

* * *

**Wrong decision, Skulker.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6**

* * *

When Danny awoke the following morning, he'd expected to have Skulker once more cuddling him. And yet, he found himself completely untouched by the small ghost. He tiredly glanced around in confusion when he didn't see Skulker anywhere on his pillow or beneath his blanket.

"Skulker?" He rasped out, voice still heavy with sleep.

There was no response, which caused a sense of dread to overwhelm him. He leapt out of bed and began to search around his room, growing more frantic as the seconds ticked by and he'd yet to find his little pet. Raking his hands through his hair in panic, Danny felt his breaths growing ragged and tried to steady them in vain. He couldn't find him, which only meant one thing. Skulker had managed to escape.

He cursed himself for having been so careless and trusting. Skulker was a ruthless ghost hunter. Of course he had emotions, as evident by the fact that he'd once been in a relationship with Ember (which used to anger Danny to no end), so was it that he just didn't feel anything romantic for Danny? Was this him rejecting Danny's advances…? The ghost hybrid felt bile rise in his throat at the concept of him having been declined.

He hadn't even realized how much time he'd spent searching until Jazz peeked into his door. "Danny?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

He glanced up at her, almost envious of how she got to stay home for online college classes. "I…" Was all that he could muster, feeling sick.

"Come on," Jazz walked in, taking him by the wrist. "I'll drive you."

The car ride left him to painfully contemplate how wrong he now felt without Skulker, tucked neatly away into his pocket. Jazz attempted some conversation, but he brushed it off, beginning to feel his mood sink into the depths of sadness. He wanted his little ghost pet back, to hold and fondle a bit more.

"Danny…" Jazz tried as they parked in front of the school. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm always here for you."

He looked up at her to see the sincere concern in her eyes, but he still couldn't bring himself away from the fact that Skulker was gone. "It's nothing," he stated dryly, before exiting from the car.

Skulker's absence threw Danny's entire day into a mess. He struggled in class and barely even looked at his food when lunch came around. He didn't say more than two words to Sam and Tucker, who had exchanged worried looks when they'd received no answer as to where Skulker was upon inquiring.

Meanwhile, Skulker floated tediously towards his home, all the while trying fruitlessly to remove his collar and access his ghost powers to, at the very least, speed up his journey. Getting out of Danny's house had been hell, as traveling took an insufferable amount of time when he was so small.

When he finally reached his home, he immediately contacted Plasmius and told him to send him a new suit asap. The man seemed somewhat bothered, but came as soon time permit.

"Skulker, that device you're wearing looks like Fenton property…" Vlad commented as he hauled in the suit.

The small ghost winced in anguish. "It is. Phantom put it on me. If you could remove it, I would be very thankful."

"_Phantom_," Vlad repeated in mild amusement. "I haven't heard you call him that since you first told me about him." He seemed to reminisce fondly for a moment. "Always... Whelp, or ghost-child..."

Skulker didn't respond, which only humored Vlad further as he removed the collar for him and helped him into his suit.

"You know-" Plasmius piped up as Skulker began to bend his fingers, his mohawk igniting and eyes lighting up. "You _could_ tell me what happened this time."

The hunter grunted as he tested his joints. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Vlad rose a brow, his smile widening in entertainment as he looked Skulker over intently. The other ghost didn't look at him, but he could feel his employer's eyes burning into his metal, and his brows furrowed as he paid greater attention to his gloves, as though he were still making sure that everything worked properly. Finally, he sighed.

"The ghost brat has managed to confuse himself." He grit out thinly.

Plasmius thought over Skulker's wording momentarily. "Confuse himself, you say?" He pressed, encouraging the hunter to elaborate further.

"Yes…" He grumbled, still not bothering to look at Vlad.

"And this bothers you… How?" Mirth invaded Plasmius' tone as he did another once-over of Skulker.

"He confused himself…" Skulker's voice burned with agony. "...Over me."

Vlad only then began to truly piece together what Skulker was saying, being the expert he was on puzzles, before he blinked furiously, the smile effectively wiped from his expeditiously paling visage. "Daniel-? I thought… I thought he-"

Skulker slammed his fist into the wall, cracking several bricks. He was clearly livid, growling into the air. An expression of comprehension passed over Vlad's face. He momentarily considered feigning further confusion, but it didn't look like his employee was in the mood to play.

"It appears that he is not the only one that is confused." Vlad ventured to remark, studying Skulker as the robotic man trembled ever so slightly.

Skulker said nothing more and continued to glare into the corner of the room, teeth grit.

Vlad felt compelled to watch this whole escapade crash and burn, so he inconspicuously released one of his cameras to latch onto Skulker's belt. He grinned and straightened his posture, dusting off his chest.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but this was very sudden and I have other matters to attend to. I'll call you when I need your assistance." Plasmius then became intangible and flew off, wasting no time in getting back to his home in Wisconsin.

For the longest time, Skulker stared at the wall, attempting to find a semblance of fathoming for his own emotional turmoil that the infamous Danny Phantom had caused for him. Several hours passed of him walking around his island, thinking of how nice it would be if maybe Danny could have been walking with him at that moment.

With a sough of resignation, Skulker stared up at the black emptiness of the ghost zone above him and knew that he had to see Danny again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7**

* * *

Danny shuddered out a breath as he stared into the mirror. Today was the day that he was to take the C.A.T. after school. The day prior, he'd shied away from the studying that he'd deemed mandatory for himself, lost in his depressive thoughts concerning a certain mech ghost. His brows furrowed at the thought, and Danny glared at his reflection.

"I can do this," he muttered. "I totally can do this."

And with that, he left the school bathroom, heading off to his first period class. Meanwhile, a certain ghost watched from afar, trying to work up the nerve to approach Danny. It wasn't that he was shy or frightened, but rather, he still wasn't entirely sure of his own feelings. He peered through the glass of his scanner, attempting to stay back so that Danny couldn't sense him.

Danny looked so very tired, so starkly different than he had just two days ago. Skulker felt something akin to guilt at having marred his beautiful mood. He wanted to see that amorous expression again, and most importantly, he wanted it to be because of him. Skulker found himself floating forward, just skimming the corners of the vicinity in which Danny could sense him (he'd measured the outermost circumference in the past as a part of his hunt).

The young student was thus far unaware of Skulker's presence, and Skulker watched him stare down at his notes in dismay. The hunter could tell that the whelp wasn't really paying much attention to anything, even from the distance he was keeping. He frowned, aware that it was most likely due to his supposed absence. Suddenly, Danny's hand shot up, and he asked to go to the restroom.

Skulker followed behind, careful not to get too close until Danny was alone. When the bathroom door shut, Danny stared into the mirror once more, before he hung his head and gripped the sink so harshly that his knuckles turned white. Skulker came forward, and the ghost hybrid gasped when a blue mist escaped his mouth. A determined expression transitioned onto his face as he turned into Phantom, then whipped around just as Skulker became tangible.

Danny's look of toughness instantly swapped over to one of shocked vulnerability. "_Skulker...?_" he breathed.

"Who else?" Skulker muttered as he took a few steps forward until he was only a few inches away from the other ghost. He smiled as he towered over Danny - it was nice to be big.

Danny snapped out of his trance and punched Skulker directly in the nose, the force of it sending Skulker stumbling backwards in surprise, before Danny's white gloved hands reached out and pulled him back into a tight embrace. The mechanical hunter blinked in surprise at the conflicting actions, before he glanced down to see Danny nuzzling his chest, his expression angered.

"You're such a jerk." Danny hissed, pulling Skulker even closer. "Why did you leave, before?"

Skulker let out a sigh as he rubbed Danny's back. "I was confused." He answered curtly. "I didn't know what to do about your feelings-" he coughed. "And my own."

Danny looked up at him, his eyes shining, before he grabbed Skulker's shoulders and forced the much taller ghost downwards, meeting their lips in a chaste kiss. Electricity sparked up Skulker's limbs and heated his abdomen, a soft gasp lost in Danny's mouth. The phantom boy pulled back slowly, licking his lip and sending Skulker an amatory gaze. Skulker was momentarily at loss, before Danny kissed his cheek.

"Still unsure?"

Skulker grinned and ruffled his hair. "You are going to do well on that infernal test, correct?"

Danny peeked up at him, before a smile slowly overtook his face. "...I will now."

For the remainder of the school day, Skulker hung around behind Danny, invisible. Danny was the only one who could feel his paranormal energy radiating, so the boy knew he hadn't left. His spirits had quite literally been lifted, so much so that it was palpable. It seemed to bring Sam and Tucker into particularly good moods as well, and when they inquired what had been on his mind the day before, he only shrugged and shook his head.

Skulker felt rather giddy as he watched Danny go through his classes. It was as though, somehow, being around him once more immersed Skulker in a pleasant emotion he hadn't realized he lacked when he left. His discomfort from having discovered Danny's romantic feelings for him had diminished, and Skulker decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to frisk around with the Phantom child from then on and maybe, just maybe, on occasion, they could involve something a little more serious in whatever sort of relationship they had going on.

Perhaps he could change the rules of the hunt, just for Danny Phantom...

"Good luck, man," Tucker asserted at the brink of the last bell. "We'll be rooting for you the whole time."

Sam smiled with profound gentility as she placed a dainty hand on Danny's shoulder. "You can do this," her voice was thick with something comforting that Skulker couldn't find it in himself to identify. "We believe in you."

"Thank you guys…" Danny mumbled, sounding nervous but grateful.

Sam and Tucker pulled Danny into a hug. Skulker watched, still not really quite able to fathom why a test was such a huge deal. Still, the three of them embraced tightly, before letting go.

"Remember-" Sam said when they pulled away. "We're treating you to a meal at Nasty Burger when you're done, so meet us there!"

"_She's_ treating you." Tucker affirmed, earning an elbow to his side from his goth friend, before they departed.

Now alone in the hallway with Danny, Skulker became visible once more. "...Would you like me to leave?" He questioned carefully, resting his hand on Danny's shoulder to support the boy.

Danny shook his head. "If you could stick around and keep me company, that would be great."

Skulker had a feeling that Danny meant more than just for the C.A.T., but he was happy to oblige either way. He sent Danny a reassuring gaze, before he became intangible once again, and they entered the classroom with a shuddering exhale from Danny.

* * *

**Short chapter, pardon that. After this is the last one! I had to release this one a day earlier than I planned, being that I'm going to be going on a short trip and the promise of internet is sketchy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gettin' M rated for real this time.**

**Night 7**

* * *

Dinner at the Nasty Burger for Sam, Tucker, Danny, and an invisible Skulker (who didn't ingest anything but merely watched), resulted in some sort of relaxing sensation for Danny. The entire time, he kept glancing to the kitchen, as though he expected to see someone or something there, and seemed to be on edge. Sam was bent on comforting him, yet her efforts appeared to be futile.

However, once they left, a distinct calm overwhelmed him and his face reddened, eyes pricking from tears while he laughed, his friends hugging him affectionately all the while.

Skulker knew that there was something missing from his knowledge on what had occurred, but he didn't press until Sam and Tucker went on their own way, and he was alone with Danny in the boy's room. The two were more or less alone - Jazz was off with some college friends and Danny's parents were in the lab. The evening air had a humid, alluring atmosphere to it, something that made Skulker's joints feel somewhat loose. Danny's window was cracked open just slightly, and the artificial light blanketed the room in reticent aspiration.

"How was the test?" He inquired, floating aimlessly in the center of the room while Danny seated himself on the bed.

"Actually… Really not that bad," Danny admit with a serene smile.

He stared off into the distance for a moment or so, as though he were lost in his thoughts, before his blue eyes flashed to Skulker, and his expression turned sultry. He leaned back onto his elbows, sending the mech ghost a look that demanded he come closer.

Skulker found himself floating forward eagerly, inches away before Danny yanked him down, forcing Skulker to straddle him. The ghost felt his metal grow warm when he felt that Danny was hard in his pants. Danny laid back, bringing Skulker down so that their chests were forced together.

"Much as I liked you without your suit…" Danny spoke in a hushed voice as he ran his hand down Skulker's neck. "Now that you're in it, we can have some more fun."

Skulker blinked at his partner's forwardness. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Danny's jaw, running his own gloved hand over Danny's side, before he roughly took a handful of Danny's ass. Danny gasped and chortled at this, bucking into Skulker's crotch and eliciting a disgruntled groan. Skulker rubbed himself against Danny gently. Though he was still tucked away in his pants for the time being, he knew that his metal - smooth as it was - might potentially feel harsh against Danny's human skin.

Danny wrapped his arms around Skulker's neck and brought him up for a mouth-to-mouth kiss. He growled into Skulker's mouth and pushed their hips together, grinding roughly to show the mecha ghost that he wasn't afraid of a little pain. If he were, he wouldn't constantly play the hero. His hands breezed through Skulker's mohawk, which ignited further upon touch, licking around Danny's fingers harmlessly as it flashed with arousal.

"You are so hot," Danny breathed when he pulled away.

Skulker stared down at him in shock momentarily. No one had spoken to him like that before. His past lovers had been stingy in their compliments, and when they came, they generally pertained to his career rather than his physical appearance. Which meant a lot, considering the fact that he'd designed it. Skulker's eyes flashed a bright neon green as he grunted and desperately tore Danny's shirt from his body, yanking down his pants with fervor so that he could feel the fleshy skin beneath.

Danny laughed as he was stripped, shifting here and there to aid the process before he felt Skulker press himself flush against him. Danny lifted Skulker's tight shirt above his shoulders to reveal his mechanical body beneath. He ran his calloused hands down the large expanse before him with a grin, head tilted slightly to the side as his eyes fell half-lidded and his cheeks burned a bright red. He unbuckled Skulker's pants and the ghost shimmied out of them with eagerness, revealing a very erect 7 inch cock.

Danny stared at it and lust overcame his eyes. They turned a bright green as he leaned down; he didn't bother admiring the sight for long before he wrapped his hand around the thick length and began to stroke up and down.

"I repeat-" Danny spoke in susurration. "You are _so hot_."

Skulker released a tight moan as Danny yanked at him, before he pulled away and laid on top of the boy. He was careful to distribute his weight so that his partner wasn't crushed beneath him, and he laid their dicks together, using his hand to rub them both simultaneously. They pressed to each other, Skulker's warm metal only serving to arouse Danny further, as he sighed out a keen and clutched Skulker's shoulders.

"Phantom…" Skulker whispered into his neck, desire dripping from his tone while he laid against him and began to move his hand faster.

Danny licked Skulker's jawline and began to kiss at his neck. He continued to breathe out erratic moans into the metal, his fingers digging into Skulker's back as he pushed into the gloved hand. He kissed up to Skulker's cheek and then to the corner of his mouth before he bit Skulker's lip and licked it, running his tongue over the metal passionately.

"Skulker," he grunted into his partner's lips. "Come on."

"Come on?" Skulker muttered in mild confusion, somewhat lost in his actions.

"Yeah-" Danny bucked particularly harshly, before he made direct eye contact with the ghost above him. "I wanna do the whole thing."

Skulker was the type to normally make absolute certain he had consent beforehand. He might have been a ruthless hunter, but he was also a sportsman, and believed that those that didn't make sure they had consent for fornication beforehand were despicable. However, it looked like this time around, he wouldn't have to ask. Skulker pulled away and sent Danny a curious expression, releasing them from his grip. Danny hissed at the loss, but looked up at Skulker longingly, spreading his legs a part slightly.

Skulker shuddered and nearly felt himself drool at the sight. Still, he maintained his composure and cleared his throat. "Have you ever had anything inside of you, boy?"

Danny sent him a wry grin at how he was addressed, before he nodded. "I mean… I've mastered the duplication technique by now." He claimed, and that was all that Skulker needed for his mind to wander.

He shuddered, making a note to play with multiple Dannys at some point. Danny wasn't lying when he'd referred to himself as kinky. "All right, Phantom," Skulker spoke in a low tone, and he felt a shiver go through Danny's body. "Let us join our bodies."

Danny burst into laughter, startling Skulker slightly. "Seriously? Join our bodies? I mean, I- oh." Danny had been snickering at Skulker's wording, only to have been surprised by an ectoplasm covered finger pushing itself into him.

He began to breathe slowly and loudly, staring down at his penetration with a covetous gaze. He pressed down further, producing a moan from his throat. Skulker's cock twitched at the sound and continued to prepare him, taking his sweet time as he alternated between the amount of fingers he used.

"Oh, God-" Danny rolled his eyes eventually, growing petulant. "Just put the whole thing in me already." He paused, before adding with a grin, "I was always low on my iron intake."

Skulker groaned, more so at the quip than anything else, before he replaced his fingers with his penis. He slid it in deliberately, watching Danny's face go through a series of rapidly changing expressions, most of which consisted of sexual verve. Skulker was slow and cautious at first, not wishing to cause any tearing, especially considering the fact that not only was he metal but he was also rather large.

Danny clawed at Skulker's back and pressed kisses all over his face, sometimes using his tongue to lick at him. He lifted his legs up a bit higher, and then released a soft moan at how the angle retrieved Skulker better access. Skulker began to move a bit faster, gradually increasing in his speed.

"Ohhhh… Yeah…" Danny murmured.

"You like that?" Skulker inquired as he thrust a bit rougher, groping at Danny's derriere.

"Nnnghyes- you bet I do…" Danny chuckled and nipped at Skulker's chin.

"Then you'll like this even more-" Skulker eluded, before he commanded his dick to vibrate.

Danny cried out in inflamed arousal, rocking into Skulker's hips. "Yes- yes!"

Skulker kissed Danny's hair, and then his cheek, as he forced himself in and out, listening to Danny's moans as they only served to turn him on further. His vibrating cock was slamming right into Danny's prostate, and Danny was absolutely smitten with the feeling it caused. He whined in desire as he stared up at Skulker, only just barely able to keep his eyes open.

Skulker was now fucking him with the vigor of a wild animal, grunting as the bed smacked into the wall with his force. Without warning, rings of light flew over Danny's body, and he cried out as he changed into his ghost form and orgasmed hard all over the two of them. Skulker gasped out and a white tinted ectoplasm with a similar consistency to cum released itself from his cock. Danny's ass dripped with Skulker's paranormal fluids when he pulled out, both of them panting as Skulker's cock went limp and still.

Skulker collapsed beside Danny, who sought the warmth that the ghost gave off and hugged him closely. Skulker found his hand caressing Danny's hair in an affectionate manner, the two of them laying there. Danny began to laugh, receiving a concerned stare from Skulker.

"What is so humorous, whelp?" He asked with a frown.

"I can't believe you said 'join our bodies'..." Danny guffawed, laughing into Skulker's neck.

Skulker sent him a disapproving glare, but then Danny ran a hand through his mohawk and pressed a gentle kiss to his nose, and any indignance he'd had dissipated. He huffed and the two of them drew close, drifting off into a tired conversation as the night wore on.

Meanwhile, at his house in Wisconsin, Vlad Masters stared at the camera he'd installed with a horrified expression. His agape mouth slowly came to a close, and a stoic expression of indifference came over him. He blasted the screen with a shudder, before a frown overtook him.

"I can't believe Daniel lost his virginity before I did…" His voice muttered into the darkness.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
